villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seifer Albar
Seifer Albar is a true antagonist of the manga BlazBlue: Remix Heart. He is a lecturer at the Military Academy and a genius alchemist. He spends most of the year in his laboratory and seldom shows himself. Information As a child, Seifer had a life long obsession with the Crimson Grimoire and venturing to the Abyss of the Azure, often being ridiculed for his desire to find them both and become a hero. This passion lead him to do anything to find them, mastering the art of alchemy and leading him to join Sector Seven and become acquainted with Kokonoe. For unknown reasons, he left to infiltrate the Military Academy, becoming a lecturer. While doing so, he changed his appearance, and took materials from the former company. He is hardly known, and only spent time in his laboratory, seldom being seen by anyone. He regularly committed disgusting experiments on live subjects to create a Remix Heart, all of them failing. Remix Heart Looking out of his lab window, Seifer noticed Jin Kisaragi's rampage, and swooped in to calm him down after he was distracted by Noel Vermillion and Taro Sasagae. He managed to calm down the young man by using a form of Ars Magus, making him collapse in his arms. Shocked, Seifer noticed that there were not only two Nox Nyctores in the school grounds, but a girl with a Remix Heart was also present. Once the Guardian of the Azure Grimoire was presumably murdered, Seifer took notice of his monitors and spotted Relius Clover. Freightened that he may have taken notice of his research, Sefier rushed to the safe vault to find that the Conversion Grimoire had gone missing. He later went to the Academy's sentō, and helped Taro in undoing the Ars Magus letter sent to him from Noel that concerned Mai Natsume. Being a little concerned for her well-being. He observed Mai and Chachakaka's fight from afar, and noticed that Mai had activated a Grimoire, but was unable to see where it was located. Through process of elimination, Seifer correctly concluded that Mai must of fused with a Grimoire, becoming a Remix Heart. He became determined to keep a close eye on her from then on. Using the Ammit Cryas and alchemy, Seifer created a grotesque monster to play a part in his plan to earn her trust - once Mai had been attacked by the beast, Seifer leaped in, saving her from a crushing fall. He took her back to his office and made her a warm drink, while they discussed her situation with the Intermediary Grimoire, leading Seifer to confirm his suspicion that Mai had merged with said Grimoire. He then offered to help her with her problem, filled with glee that he had a road to the Burning Red after so long. Seifer gave Mai a device to monitor her body under the guise that it would help to save her from her fusion. In order to get a reaction and give the device a test, he attacked the Mountain Beast Jellyfish, forcing it to attack Mai and her group of friends; once it had been defeated, he forced it to attack once more from behind the scenes, finally giving him the results from Mai that he desired. Finding out that the young woman had two Grimoires inside her heart instead of one, Seifer decided that he would have to act sooner or else, and activated the device he placed on her earlier, putting her into the infirmary. Feigning innocence, Seifer fooled Noel, Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki Yayoi, Shiori Kirihito, Kajun Faycott and Estella McKenzie into going to find the most talented of Ars Magus users to free Mai from the device he gave her. While alone, he began to monologue his plan to her, exclaiming that he was going to devour her heart, putting her to sleep afterwards and transporting her to the Academy's rooftop. He gathered everyone together and placed an alchemy barrier around them all, extracting their Ars Magus to fuse the Azure fragments resting within Mai's heart. He crushed the barrier, believing he had won, but was shocked when the group managed to survive thanks to Mai's new strength. He descended into their location, calling them all weak and pathetic while effortlessly blocking Mai's assault. Seifer then used the fence beside him to attack Mai from afar before attempting to take the Remix Heart from out of her. Failing the attempt forced Mai to attack him while he was caught off guard, however, Seifer remained composed despite his grievous injury, and teleported himself and Mai to the bottom of the Academy, arriving at it's Cauldron. At the Cauldron, Seifer found that seithr was far more prevalent at the location, and revealed to her and Shiori that he planned to use the entirety of Torifune's population as a catalyst so he could finally create the Burning Red. Attacking with a barrage of summoned kunai that was blocked by Shiori, Seifer manically laughed at the two girls, calling them utterly pathetic before seizing Mai's Remix Heart for himself. Because of the efforts of the group that survived earlier, Seifer was unable to finish the ritual that turned the Remix Heart into the Burning Red, and instead made an incomplete one to assault Mai after she attempted to make emotional contact with him. Wielding the power he desired for so long, Seifer went insane, and shot lightning from his hands at the nearby wall, but the Grimoire began to reject him, sending out shock waves that knocked out the young girl. Pathetically attempting to stumble away, the man believed that it was not over before hearing the haunting words of Hazama behind his back. He attempted to turn around, but was murdered by Hazama and the Nox Nyctores - Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros. Personality Seifer was a very intelligent and seemingly wise man. He rarely went outside, usually spending his time in his laboratory. He appeared cool and calm to those around him, and easily earned the respect and trust of his students. Unbeknownst to everyone, Seifer was, in reality, a cruel, sick, and twisted individual who was absolutely obsessed with the retrieval of the Burning Red. He would follow this singular goal endlessly, experimenting on humans in order to get closer and closer to the Grimoire. His twisted personality extended to a disgusting lack of remorse for the countless humans he experimented on. Appearance Seifer is a slender, mature, and tall man with short, messy hair and dark-colored eyes. He wears a scholarly outfit with an ascot and a short collar cape. He also wears circular glasses. When he was member of Sector Seven, he appeared to be very different from his current appearance, he reattains his glasses except he had short black hair, and shallow eyes. Powers and Abilities As an alchemist, Seifer had a great deal of knowledge in the fields of alchemy; it can be assumed he knew a lot more than just alchemy, given his status as a lecturer at a highly prestigious academy. As well as his skills in alchemy, Seifer also demonstrated a great deal of skill in the use of Ars Magus, and could summon kunai to attack from afar. In combat, Seifer was exceptional. His use of alchemy allowed him to instantly raise columns of earth to protect him from any blow, and could manipulate any object near him to attack an opponent; an example being when he turned rails into a group of piercing spears. His cold and calculating nature helped him manipulate those around him, allowing Seifer to put them situations he could use to his advantage in mere seconds. Interestingly, Seifer was also capable of being able to teleport, although the time taken to recite the chant needed put him in a vulnerable position. Finally, Seifer was also able to put people to sleep if given the opportunity, as well as hover tens of feet off of the ground. In the very brief time he wielded the incomplete Burning Red, Seifer was capable of using intensely powerful magic, spewing raw lightning that cracked the exterior walls of a Cauldron. Despite the fact that the Grimoire was rejecting him, Seifer still managed to use it until his untimely demise. Trivia *Seifer's brief use of the Burning Red made him the first known human since the dissolution of the Magic Guild to have used magic. Category:Magic Category:BlazBlue Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased